In general, accessories are innumerable and manifold, but their materials can be broadly classified into metal and a synthesis resin.
Further, the accessories may be sorted into a product using an automatic mechanical chain, a pressed product, a casting product, etc.
Here, the product using the automatic mechanical chain refers to decorative accessories having various shapes, in which a wire is cut and processed to form O-shaped chain elements by an automatic machine, the chain elements are chained with each other to form a chain, and the chain is processed again to complete the decorative accessory. The pressed product refers to a product produced from a desired mold by compressing a material, and the casting product refers to a product completed by pouring a molten material into a carved mold dividable into two parts, in which the decorative accessory may have various shapes depending on the mold shapes and the carved shapes.
In particular, an accessory geometrically changed from a ring or band shape, e.g., a bracelet, a necklace, an earring, a cellular accessory or the like is wrapped with a string or wire, so that it can feel a texture of material. However, conventionally, the accessory has to undergo hand-processing to be wrapped with the string or the wire, and thus it takes relatively so much time for individual decoration.
Similarly, there has been disclosed a device for wrapping a hair with a decorative string, in Korean Patent No. 10-0344176 (Jul. 2, 2002).
According to the disclosed device, in a process of wrapping the decorative string round the hair, the string drawn out of a reel may get tangled when a motor pauses and restarts, so that the hair can be wrapped with the string non-uniformly and at inconstant tension.